


The Evening Shadows

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, in which everyone is adorable and I die, just so you know, this probably takes place in the two towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evening Shadows

“Is he asleep?” Aragorn asked from where he had spread out his quilt. Legolas raised his head and nodded when he caught sight of Gimli, laying on his side, snoring.

“Quite hideously, I might add,” Legolas commented, grinning. Aragorn cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Play nice,” Aragorn faux-scolded. He laid down on his quilt and stretched his arm out beside him. Legolas took the hint and shifted closer, resting his head on Aragorn’s shoulder.

“We’ve got a long way to go, you know,” Legolas reminded him. Aragorn inhaled slowly, then exhaled, carefully, through his mouth. He blinked once, then twice.

“We can do it,” Aragorn assured him. “We’ll be fine. We haven’t far to go, and we’re three of the bravest beings in Middle Earth. Don’t doubt us yet, love.”

“Of course,” Legolas murmured, turning his head into Aragorn’s skin. Aragorn embraced him briefly. “Get some rest. If we do not wake up first, the dwarf will never let us hear the end of this.”

“Don’t play false by me,” Aragorn teased. Legolas frowned at him and shut his eyes. Aragorn threaded his fingers through Legolas’ hair and counted the stars until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
